


Behind the Mask

by Pyret1582



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mystery, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyret1582/pseuds/Pyret1582
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whom is the man behind the mask?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Mask

”Lost My Way~”

Kazuya feels a shadow looming over him, he notices someone from the glint of his eye coming closer towards his dancing body. A hand grips a hold on his underarm, fingers scraping against the fabric of his shirt. Kazuya gets pulled towards the looming mysterious person. Kazuya turns his head and his voice stuck a chord. His eyes gaze into those brown warm familiar gentle eyes of the mysterious masked man hidden in a cape.

‘Jin?’ His lips trembles in a mare whisper.

The masked face leans closer. Kazuya was spellbound, trapped in a spell he wish would never end.

Lips brushes against his, which his under lip was smeared with red lipstick for this performance. He prays that the sound of the microphone was lowered down to a point the crowd couldn't hear him. Kazuya couldn’t simply suppress that small moan that erupts from his thin small lips. His eyes meets Jin’s a last time before he feels the looming figure withdrawals away from him taken away the warmth. His hand falls towards his side which had lay against that chest. The mysterious person disappears dancing amongst the crowd.

Kazuya blinks still dazed. He remembers where he is and that he needed to sing.

Was this a dream or was he day dreaming. Had he really lost his way after all?

Get a grip Kazuya, Jin isn't here. 

He begins to sing once again the crowd clueless on what had just been going on a few seconds ago that seemed like a life time in Kazuya's mare eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> During a concert peformance of Lost My Way....
> 
> Drabble


End file.
